imperionfandomcom-20200215-history
Comets
Comets are pieces of rock and ice full of resources which travel through the galaxy on a constant course. They differ in rate of resource production, speed and and the direction of travel. Harvesting resources on a comet After reaching a comet your recyclers need 10 minutes to ready their tools and other related activity. They will then mine the comet one at a time. When all recyclers are filled or the comet is empty, the fleet will return to the planet of departure. Recyclers and Octopons are able to harvest 1,000 resources an hour without any research. If you send out 10 Terran Recyclers, the fleet will stay on the comet for 5 hours and 10 minutes to harvest 5000 resources. Reaching a comet To harvest a comet you need at least one Recycler. Only they are able to get and carry resources from comets and deliver them to the home planet. It is possible to send other ships and transporters along with the recyclers to a comet but they will only be regarded as an escort. Scenario options The following scenarios can be played out, when arriving at comets: 1. Your recycling fleet without an escort, arrives at the comet and no other fleet is present -> Your recyclers start to harvest the comet. 2. Your recycling fleet with an escort, arrives at the comet and no other fleet is present -> Your recycling fleet start to harvest the comet. 3. Your recycling fleet without an escort, arrives at the comet and a foreign fleet without an escort is already harvesting -> Your recycling fleet expels the foreign recycling fleet. The expelled recycling fleet takes the already harvested resources home, and your recycling fleet start to harvest the comet. 4. Your recycling fleet with an escort, arrives at the comet and a foreign fleet without an escort is already harvesting -> Your recycling fleet expels the foreign recycling fleet. The expelled recycling fleet takes the already harvested resources home, and your recycling fleet start to harvest the comet. 5. Your recycling fleet without an escort, arrives at the comet and a foreign recycling fleet with an escort is already harvesting -> Your recycling fleet turns around and returns home immediately. 6. Your recycling fleet with an escort, arrives at the comet and a foreign fleet with an escort too, is already harvesting -> The fleets fight, the winner can start or continue to, harvest the comet. The debris field of the fight is added to the amount of resources on the comet. NOTE: The recyclers also take part in the fight and might get destroyed as well. 7. Your recycling fleet (with or without an escort), arrives at the comet and an allied league/wing fleet (with or without an escort) is already harvesting -> Your recycling fleet turns around and returns home immediately. Exceptions Titans vs Titans: 1. Your unarmed recycling fleet, will expel unarmed foreign recycling fleets. 2. Your armed recycling fleet, do not fight armed foreign recycling fleets, thus your recycling fleet, turns around and returns home immediately. 3. Your Armed recycling fleet containing recyclers + Corsairs fight will fight against armed foreign recycling fleets. The winner can start or continue to, harvest the comet. 4. If both fleets are Titans or in the same league/wing, there is no expulsion in general. Instead, the arriving fleet just turns around and informs you via a report (NOTE: the harvesting fleet will not receive a notification report). Definition "escort" All military ships (damage > 1) count as an "escort". Although the big transporters of the Terrans are armed, they only fight if there is an additional "escort" and otherwise can be ex-pulsed just like all other recyclers. Approaching moving comets Field with solar system -> Field with solar system: Flight duration > Remaining time until the next comet movement -> Approach to the system in which the comet will move Field with solar system -> Field with solar system: Flight duration > Remaining time until the next comet movement -> Approach to the "old" solar system in which the comet was located at the beginning Field with solar system -> Field without solar system: Flight duration > Remaining time until the next comet movement -> Approach to the solar system in which the comet will move up to one hour after leaving the solar system. One hour after leaving the solar system the Recyclers return with the amount of resources they have already harvested until then. Field with solar system -> Field without solar system Flight duration < Remaining time until the next comet movement -> Approach to the "old" system in which the comet was located at the beginning. ;See also * Luminaries FAQ * Asteroids * Debris fields Back to: Harvesting Category:Luminaries Category:Resources